


Routine Search

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Homeless Castiel, Homelessness, Human Castiel, M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does his routine search for Cas expecting to find nothing and is glad his expectations prove false.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Search

**Author's Note:**

> This was to fill an anonymous prompt: "Destiel. Canon divergent AU. Dean finds homeless!hungry Cas months after the angels fell."
> 
> This was cross-posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/73685795967/destiel-canon-divergent-au-dean-finds-homeless-hungry)

It’s become routine now; every time they pull into a new town, Dean searches all the local soup kitchens, homeless shelters, churches, and known homeless hot spots for Castiel. It’s been months since the angels fell, and Dean’s hope of finding Cas is so small, you’d need a magnifying glass to see it.

And because his hope is practically non-existent, he doesn’t recognize the bearded man in dirty, tattered jeans, and a hoodie that’s seen better days, standing in line outside of the soup kitchen with others in the same condition, waiting for the doors to open. He had stopped asking people if they’d seen Cas, describing his piercing blue eyes, gruff low voice, about a month ago. He’d been disappointed too much with every no or shaking head he received. Now he just took a cursory glance at the men who were about the same height as Cas, seeing if any of them had the same features that were engrained in his memory.

It’s when he’s walking down the line, slow enough to look, but fast enough for those in line not to get skittish, that he sees a flash of blue in the corner of his eyes. At first he thinks it’s wishful thinking. He’s so desperately wanting to see Cas that he’s starting to imagine seeing him like he did when he had escaped Purgatory. He continues walking past because it can’t possibly be him, he’s not in his normal trenchcoat or blue tie. Then again, why would he be? If it’s been months, and Cas is homeless, he’s probably gotten different clothes from some nice charitable nun who thought he could do with something more comfortable.

So when he reaches the end of line, he back tracks. Because he has to know for sure, even if the pain of it being another false hope with hurt that much more when it’s not his Castiel.

This time when he comes to stand next to the bearded man, the man is facing him, his blue eyes clearly visible. Even under all the dirt and facial hair and tiredness, there’s no mistaking him.

"Cas?" Dean lets out shakily, not sure if the man standing in front of him is even real.

The man’s mouth opens and his eyes expand with recognition. “Dean? How did you…”

But Cas can’t finish his question because Dean envelopes him in a hug, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him tight. After a longer period of time than is customary for a hug, Dean pulls back, his hands still on Cas’s shoulders.

"I’ve missed you, Cas."

"I missed you, too, Dean."

Dean smiles, “Come on, Cas, the hotel’s only a few blocks from here, and Sam’s waiting for me to get back so we can go eat. You can come with us.”

"Dean, I…"

"Cas, you’re family. You’re my best friend. Will you please let me help you?"

Cas searches Dean’s eyes for a moment and then slowly nods. “Alright.”

Dean grins, “It’s this way.” He takes a hold of Cas’s hand and leads him to the direction of the hotel. He doesn’t even care how it might look to other people. He’s finally found Cas, his angel, and the flood of relief and comfort knowing that he’s by Dean’s side again is enough to push away any embarrassment at holding Cas’s hand that might arise.

On their walk to the hotel, Cas breaks the silence. ”Would it be alright with Sam if we were to go somewhere that served burgers?”

"Cas, buddy, we can go anywhere you want. I promise if Sam bitches about it, I’ll shut him up."

"I’m glad you found me, Dean."

"Me, too," he says squeezing Cas’s hand, Cas squeezing back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
